<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chris Udalla x AvivaSofia by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237753">Chris Udalla x AvivaSofia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>avivasofia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chris Udalla x AvivaSofia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What had started as a joke soon became anything but. Chris had always given her space, but made jokes about domming her, suddenly miming gripping her neck, or doing the classic Japanese wall slam, always ending it by falling away from her laughing. Aviva always pouted afterwards, sarcastically giggling. "So funny, Chris," she always said. Then they made it back to the airbnb, where they were planning on having a party in a few hours. They had been hanging out all day pretty much, until they felt tired enough to go back. He walked with her back to her room, where she entered, suddenly pushed in by Chris who closed the door behind them and shoved her against it, his face only an inch from hers, and she found herself growing red, biting her lip in response.<br/>She cleared her throat though, stating, "So funny, Chris," but he didn't move.<br/>He shook his head slowly, "Not a joke this time, Aviva."<br/>She suddenly pouted. "Finally."<br/>He kissed her hard, pressing her against the door, wrapping his arm around her waist. She pressed her hands against his chest, which felt firm and toned against her palms. Chris spun her around, pushing her onto her bed, where her new Macbook was. She shoved it off the bed, not caring what would happen to it and way too focused on what was about to happen to her. Chris's belt clinked lightly before it and the jeans it was holding up dropped. Aviva could see the bulge in his briefs, and he was definitely packing. She took her top off in response, then shuffled her skirt off as well.<br/>Aviva took a closer look at him. He was a fine man indeed, a cute facial shape, but with perfect curly hair and a nice scruffy beard that suited him. His eyes seemed to never blink, looking at her with such intensity that she felt herself blush whenever she met his gaze. He was pretty tall too, which wasn't a necessity in someone she liked, but was definitely welcome. Chris's thin smile seemed to give her a feeling of both comfort and secrecy, as if there were things that mouth knew or could do that no one would ever know but her. Her eyes wandered down, and she noticed just how muscular his legs were. The former long jump champion had definitely kept his weapons in tip top shape, because his thighs and calves were chiseled by the gods. She wanted to take a mental picture of him, or even better, have him sculpted, so she could analyze every curve and crevice of his fit body. Aviva ran out of time though, because that perfect body of his met hers, and she was pressed into the mattress.<br/>His head hovered just below hers, and she felt Chris's soft, warm breaths against her neck, over and over. Her head tilted upwards out of instinct, and he took the opportunity to dig into her neck, biting her, gently enough, but also hard enough that she felt the slight tinge of pain. She bit her lip, not wanting to relinquish sound to him just yet. He'd have to earn that. His lips felt warm and soft against her neck, each time lifting off for a mere second, giving her a sweet cool breeze before diving back down. He took his teeth away after a couple more bites, giving her a nice bit of suction instead. Each time, he sucked with such power and for so long that she knew it would definitely leave a mark. Aviva worried for a moment about what everyone would think, but that thought was immediately interrupted by his lips cascading down her body, slowly but steadily, eventually ending up at her clit. His tongue was relentless, massacring her over and over, flicking it lightly every so often. Each flick made her clench, her fingers forming fists, bits of the bed sheets balled up inside. Chris stopped, looking up at her between her legs and forming the same, sexy, sly smile she had memorized. She rolled her eyes at him, her lower lips still held by her upper jaw, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her moans. Her hand slowly released the sheets and moved his head back down to do its work. He let her hands guide him, pressing his lips against her pair now, darting his tongue carefully in and out of her, over and over. He hummed deep in his throat, magically turning his lips and tongue into the world's best vibrator. Aviva let her mouth open in a wide O, as in "oh my god, I've never felt anything like this". She didn't say anything though, opting to let her now audible panting and moaning speak for themselves. Her hands continued clutching the sheets, as if that would keep her grounded but nevertheless her head felt like it was floating, her mind flying far, far away from anything but the feeling of ecstasy. The buzz of his oral prowess made her unable to think straight, just letting him work his magic as long as possible. That didn't last long though, with one particularly deep dart of the tongue combined with a louder buzz making her cum instantly, without warning. Her legs guillotined Chris's face, to which he didn't even bat an eye, too focused on her and her pleasure to even move away. His face grew red way before she finished cumming, and when she finally let him go, he was panting just as hard as she was, from being out of breath rather than cumming for fifteen seconds straight.<br/>He stood up, wiping his face on his arms and slowing his breath, looking right at her with the same smile. She pouted at him.<br/>"Isn't there more?"<br/>Chris just turned away, his grin still illuminating the room. "Gotta keep you wanting something, right? Plus I had my dessert."<br/>He licked his lips, hastily putting his clothes back on and leaving the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>